


Mr. Hoffy

by kaige68



Series: Odd Challenge drabbles [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace has dental work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Hoffy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Odd challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/18986.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

It was absolutely adorable. It was kind of worrying, being her father, and not wanting to see her in any kind of pain, but it was beyond adorable watching his daughter on Novocain (and a little bit of laughing gas).

Sitting on the floor with _Mister Hoffy_. It was all Danny could do not to giggle every time she tried to say the name. He smiled at her frustration. He petted her hair then leaned forward and kissed the crown of her head.

It was one of those moments, he knew, that he’d savor forever. Beautiful memories of his girl.


End file.
